


Hear The Echo

by AkashiroSei (mayhemexists)



Series: Marked [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Original Character(s), Other, TWT, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhemexists/pseuds/AkashiroSei
Summary: He would have no other.





	Hear The Echo

He’d known for some time now, but the truth didn’t really hit him until he woke one night grasping for somebody who’d never be there—not for him, not for his mother, and certainly not for his cousin.

The Fujishiro’s had gotten into a car crash just a week ago, and his aunt-in-law and uncle never made it, so they left behind his cousin—after being kicked out of her grandmother’s house, she ended up with them.

“Nii-chan, are you awake?”

He certainly was, but he wasn’t going to say anything. Good kids should be asleep instead of awake, even if they couldn’t go to sleep (at least, that’s what his uncle taught him when he’d been younger, and boy was that a long time ago).

“Sensei taught us about soul marks. She said that everyone has one.”

They sure were learning about these things younger and younger each year—how long ago did he learn it?

“Can I see yours? I can show you mine!”

Good kids should be asleep by now. It was late in the night, and the both of them weren’t asleep. They were never good kids, but then again, they’ll never be good by _his_ standards.

“Nii-chan, I miss papa and mama.”

He did too.

“You know? Sometimes papa will get this sad look on his face when I ask about mama being his soulmate.”

He had to breathe.

In—

And out.

In—

And out.

But there was no room for him to breathe.

“I don’t think mama’s papa’s soulmate. They don’t have the same mark.”

Since when did she notice? Were kids this observant at her age? He couldn’t remember anything.

“Nii-chan, I’m sorry.”

Sorry for what?

She had nothing to apologize for.

It wasn’t her fault.

She had nothing to apologize for.

“If I wasn’t in the way, nii-chan would’ve been with papa.”

_“No.”_

He couldn’t.

_“No.”_

Yuriko shouldn’t—

“I’m sorry nii-chan. I—”

_“Yuriko, there’s nothing you need to apologize about.”_

He’d known that his uncle was his matching soul mark, and his uncle must’ve known too, but the man still married into another family. His uncle didn’t want him, so there was nothing he could do.

Fujishiro Arata willingly took on somebody else’s soulmate to avoid his own soulmate, and he gave birth to a sweet girl who’d never get to know her parents.

Because they were gone, and nobody would be saved once they were taken away.

“Nii-chan, I’ll be with you. I can replace papa, right? Nii-chan won’t be alone.”

They were too young for this, but when would they be old enough?

_“Yuriko, go to sleep.”_

“Nii-chan, promise me?”

_“Go to sleep.”_

He would have no other.


End file.
